Fabulous Thoughts of Natalie Kabra
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Natalie finished up her one-week diary and now her blog is here! Your reviews may be placed on the entries and Natalie may respond to them herself.
1. First entry

Hello friends and future foes. Paris Hilton, if you are reading this, you are so not getting those Jimmy Choos! Welcome to the ever-fabulous blog of Natalie Kabra. Oh, what's that I hear? Who's Natalie Kabra? Curse you!

Natalie Kabra is me. The one and only me! Paris Hilton's rival and Nicole Richie's number one enemy in the planet! Oh I so do love torturing those girls who think they can compete with me. It's not wrong to dream darlings, It's just wrong to dream on something you won't ever achieve. And let me tell you this, you will never ever achieve being much more better than me. The horror if that would happen! But of course that would never happen, unless if I die or something and I renamed you the next Natalie Kabra. But of course, that will never happen.

Don't keep your hopes up!

Next subject...Ian, my brother, and I are on a trip going to Russia. No, It's not for the 39 clues hunt. My my, It seems like someone can't get the 39 clues hunt out of their minds. Simply, I am off to buy a new fur coat. My old one has lasted me 7 days and It's showing wear. Pity. That's the longest time a coat has lasted me.

Ian keeps berating me about this. He keeps saying that I shopped in Milan at 11:30 this morning. It's 3:30 now. Oh Ian, don't meddle in my affairs. My shopping a while ago was so eleven thirty. Eight hours ago. I need to keep my outfit polished so that I will remain fabulous. Unlike you, my dear sweet innocent stupid brother.

Ian made a blog, and I am not to be bested out by my brother so I have made one myself. This will be filled with the glorious thoughts of the one and only, moi! Of course now that my diary is finished, I have promised to write a blog. So here it is. Natalie Kabra herself.

So peasants, the first entry is finished. Comment on this and I might answer them.

Goodbye peasants. Russia awaits.

* * *

**You can comment on this and I can put it in the next entry:D **


	2. I DON'T LOVE DAN

Hello again friends and foes. My second entry in my blog. This is turning out so well! But then again, what did I make that didn't?

Since I am in a good mood today, I won't call you peasants in this entry. That's the only nice thing I'll do for you in this blog. Unlike my brother Ian, I am sometimes nice. And dear readers, please note the word sometimes.

Why am I in a good mood today? Well, I just bought my fur coat and I'm heading back to London. The coat wasn't even that expensive. More or less, it cost me 300,000 pounds. It's far more cheaper than my last coat. The one that lasted seven days.

I'm in the drab Russian airport now, waiting for the jet that will take us to London. Ian's asleep again. I don't get why my brother has so many admirers but a secret, he snores like the Dolts. Oh sorry, Holts.

Eww. My brother is so gross. I hope he won't turn out to be like one of those Holts. Or else he will suffer the wrath of Natalie Kabra! I will not have a family member who will embarrass and humiliate me in front of the public and the media! I will not!

I hate the comments you people made. But I have to include them, against my own wishes.

I DO NOT LOVE DAN!!!!

How can I be so charming and elegant and still have time to be a fashion icon?

Oh, the jet is ready!

Ta Ta!

* * *

**Comments:**

**

* * *

**Ian Kabra- Natalie. I don't snore like a Holt

* * *

Little Lobster

Natalie, you are SO perfect for Dan! Too bad you're not getting him . . . because he's MINE! :)

~~*Little Lobster*~~

_Whoever said I even wanted Dan? You can have Dan all to yourself. I don't want him. Feel Free to destroy him. NK_

_

* * *

_twilight4ever119

you r so self centered but i got to admit you should so sop in new york,hello? 5th Ave. is there so it's shoppig capital of the wrld

Ciao,

kels

_Thank you. I take that as a compliment. And New York's too noisy for my sensitive ears. Besides, I like Milan more. Wait, isn't Ciao, hello in Italian? NK_

_

* * *

_RememberPrometheus

This question has no real meaning behind it . . . but Natalie, fake fur or real?

_Do I have to answer that? Duh, real fur. Fake Fur is so lame. NK  
_

_

* * *

_Pepsigirl120

Hi Natalie! I love your style! Your my style icon every day. I really try to live by your rules!  
-Natalie's_biggest_fan!

_Who dosen't? NK_

_

* * *

_AquaLily1

Dear Natalie,  
You would be PERFECT for Dan, but as Little Lobster said, he's hers! Keep dreaming, darling, keep dreaming. Is your coat real fur or fake? What are you wearing right now? Are you going to wear a different outfit in 5 minutes? *GASP*  
DISS TIME!  
Natalie:  
You're a self-centered brat that needs a life. FASHION isn't everything! If you think I'm crazy, than ask Dan. He'll tell you that he expects more in a girl. GET A LIFE! IAN TOO!

That was my rant. I like how this is going! 2 lazy 2 sign in.

~AL1

_Um...I DON'T LOVE DAN CAHILL! FASHION IS EVERYTHING! IAN AND I HAVE A LIFE! AND WHY WOULD I ASK DAN WHAT HE WOULD EXPECT IN A GIRL??? HELLO!!_

_

* * *

_Rainy

Natalie, I was wondering if there's anything else on your mind other than shopping/ the 39 clues.  
Maybe a certain Dan Cahill.

_Why yes, of course. I have on my mind right now why some people always ask me if I like Dan. You for example. I don't like him. Do people still say duh these days? Well..DUH!_

_

* * *

_**Okay...That chapter is finished. Um, no offense to the comments made by Natalie. There the ones in _ITALICS._** **Thanks to my inspiration...Amy Cahill who wrote Ian Kabra's blog. It served as my inspiration for this story!**

**Review/Comment!  
**


	3. Garden Thoughts

So I'm back now in dreary old London in the fabulous Kabra mansion. I'm currently writing this in one of the lush gardens while two guards are writhing by the little stream. Ah yes, Mother might shout at me but the guards deserved it.

One of them snickered when I asked to enter the garden so I pulled out my dart gun-the extra poisonous one and started shooting at me. The poor darlings, not much reflexes.

But I think it sends out a clear message to the servants: Don't mess with me.

I hate the servants who think that just because I'm too small, I don't deserve their praise and respect. Some of them address me as little girl, but those who have been here at the mansion long enough and have survived call me Lady Natalie.

Lady Kabra is for Mother. It makes her seem old, don't you think?

Another thing I hate are the people who tell me that I love Dan when I don't? He looks like one of the stray dogs you found in America, the ones who are taken away to the dog pound. Dirty and smelly and rotten.

Well my dears, I could dedicate this whole blog entry to the things I hate but I don't have the energy left. I had to go shopping today, but guess what? I bought two Gucci bags and ten Jimmy Choo boots. Oh and I forgot about the three Louis Vuitton suitcases and the eight Prada skirts.

My suitcase is very scuffed. Remind me to sue the airport later. There is a footprint on one of my suitcases, I had to throw that away to the incinerator where it would burn. Ah well, that suitcase was cheap anyway. Only $15,000.

Oh I must tell you dears one of the horrors I saw today. A 70% sale on all items in Denny and George. And all of the people were using credit cards! I had to ask my bodyguard to bring my smelling salts. It's good that I didn't faint. I dreadfully dislike the people who shop during sales and use credit cards. I pay cash, you know. It seems an insult to use a coupon, any kind of cards or even employee discount.

Well, off to answer your comments.

* * *

**COMMENTS**

**

* * *

****twilight4ever119**

natalie,  
your talking to someone how's 1/2 ITALIAN but ciao is good-bye in italian even someone who's not italian would know that.

Ciao,

kels

Ps. try shopping in italy because they are way ahead of the world when it comes to jewlery. to bad it has a janus stronghold:(

_I love shopping in Italy! Yes, the Janus are strong in Italy. I hate them so much. NK_

_

* * *

_**Pepsigirl120**

OMG!! Natalie, this blog is helping me so much with my every day life. Why don't I go over to England and we win the Clue hunt together? Or we could go shopping every day!  
So what do you think?

_See, I told you it would help you with your life. Hmm, tempting but Father would wouldn't want that. I agree to the shopping. I need someone who would tell me If I look fat in this or hot in that. Salesladies are not that accurate. Or are you doing this because you are crushing on Ian? Well? NK_

_

* * *

_**harrypottervspercyjackson**

Natalie is so in love with Dan!

P.S. so am I. Ha ha just kidding (or maybe not) (-;

_First of all, Daniel Cahill is my enemy. I do not love him. And you can have Dan. I have my eyes set on someone else. NK_

_

* * *

_**Dragonfeith**

Okay Natalie I got a few questions:  
1: What are your thoughts on Ian and Amy?

2:What would happen if you caught The above couple making out?

And 3:Why do you always stare off dreamily into Dan's eyes, and think about him on your blog if you don't LOVE him? And if you really, sincerely don't love him, who do you LOVE?

(Good Luck answering all that!!) Just kidding!! Have a terrible, horrendous time answering all that! HA HA HA HA!!

_Out of the goodness of my own heart, I will answer your horrible questions. _

_1. Ian's a jerk. Amy's a bigger jerk._

_2. Easy, I would probably kill Amy and I would tell Father so he could kill Ian for me. I don't want to get my Chanel dirty._

_3. I don't think of Dan Cahill. I answer your stupid questions about Dan Cahill. There is a difference. And I love myself. I'm the most beautiful person I have ever set my eyes on. NK  
_

**_

* * *

_redsoxandsunshine**

Natalie, I think you're getting a little too defensive about the whole Dan thing. Just sayin. And also, you're not as great as you think you are. :P

_You try being paired with a looser and your enemy. Of course you'll get defensive. And who do you think is greater than me? Barack Obama? Please...I am the greatest in the whole world. NK_

_

* * *

_**Ian Kabra**

Natalie, Ian here. why do these people say you love Dan? Do you? I'm calling Father.

_And why do they say you love Amy? Do you? I'm calling Mother. Reverse psychology my dear brother. NK_

_

* * *

_**No offense to Natalie's answers. You know what, she is getting defensive. **_  
_


	4. My disgusting cousins

Hello again dear peasants. Ian is boring me out. Did you see the comment he made on my previous blog entry? So disrespectful.

So darlings, let's catch up on the news. Fur coats are so in. Why? Because I say so. And who better to listen to than me. Mother is away again. Having, ahm, treatments on her face. Oh sod it, she's having another one of her face lifts. It's the sixth face lift she's had this year. It's true, plastic surgery is very addicting. But not only that, she's also having her lips done. She wants them to be pouty like Angelina Jolie's. Very blase on Mother's point of view, don't you think?

Ugh, I hate this day! If I don't shop today, I may have to wear the same outfit twice!

My dear cousin, Alana Flores, sent me a very beautiful pair of flats today from Hong Kong. It's Gucci and in my favorite color, hot pink. Honestly, I wish Alana was my sibling instead of Ian. She's ruthless, fashion loving and beautiful just like me. Though, she's not more beautiful than me. Also, she's rich just like me! Isn't that nice?

To tell you more about my disgusting cousins, I have prepared a very short description of each.

**Jonah Wizard: **loudmouthed and utterly vulgar. His sense of style is so last century. Wrinkles? Major eww

**Starling Triplets: **They're fashion sense is so perky. I mean, loafers? Khaki colors? And their freckles disgusting freckles...

**Alistair Oh: **Microwave burrito obsessed guy. Burritos are out, lobster with lemon garnish are in.

**Irina Spasky: **Nicknamed the Spaz. She was better off dead. The double crossing witch!

**Cahill Brats: **I hate them so much! They are so inferior and vulgar and they do not even have a fashion sense!

See? very short. Now goodbye!

* * *

**COMMENTS**

**

* * *

**

**harrypottervspercyjackson**

Natalie Kabra,  
Who the heck do you have your eyes on? Dan's identical twin? And I'll take Dan, thanks.  
P.S. Fur coats are so last year. d-=

_Hmm...Fur coats are so in. And you can have Dan, don't worry about it. Let's see, I've been liking a boy from a very prominent and wealthy family. You must have heard of him. His name is Alexander van Montague. He's super cute. NK  
_

**_

* * *

_Dragonfeith**

Hi Natalie (NOT)

First of all, you can't love yourself in a romantic way. Second of all, who do you love? (Besides yourself, of course.)

Is it Hamilton Holt? One of the Sined brothers?  
DAN? (I think you are totally, bewilderingly in LOVE with Dan) Have a horrible, terrible, horrendous time answering that! HA HA HA HA!

_First of all, Hamilton Holt is not cute. Even though Ned and Ted are hot -did I just say that?- they are so not my type. And see above, I love Alexander van Montague -sigh- NK  
_

**_

* * *

_bewilder22**

Natalie there is this song that is like so you. It is called Fasion by lady Gaga. You need to listen to it. I am like you. I love Italian and French styles. I have a question.  
How do you get a guy to like you (hypothetically speaking. You always know if they like you caus you know they do) to tell you?  
TTFN  
Bewilder22

_OMG! I love that song so much! It is so perfect for me! To get a guy to like you, you need to be yourself around him. Please don't change. You need to be comfortable around him. You know, play pranks on each other, tease each other and crack jokes. Invite him to hang out with you and do stuff together so you know more about each other and lastly, have patience which is so not any girl's specialty especially if it involves a boy. If you want him to admit that he likes you, be subtle and don't ask direct questions like "Do you like me or not?" If you do that, he will run away from you in terror. And you also need patience. Again, not our specialty. NK_

_

* * *

_**Pepsigirl120**

I agree. Salesladies are not accurate. I AM NOT CRUSHING ON IAN!

_Oh, that's a relief. I can't understand why someone would love my stupid brother. Do you? Finally! Someone who adores me! NK_

**_

* * *

_Sinead Starling**

Eww Natalie, you think my brother's are hot? And I do not have a disgusting fashion sense.

_Oh, poor Sinead. You suffer from denial, my dear. NK_

_

* * *

  
_


	5. A boring Day

Hello again my dear friends. Welcome back to another entry of the fabulous, beautiful, hottest and smartest girl. Ooh, I'm flattered that you immediately thought of me when I said those words. Isn't that lovely? You didn't have to see me to know that I possess those traits. You only had to read the words and my darling image popped into your mind.

How utterly fabulous!

So today is a dreadfully boring day. Mother took me shopping today and we bought so little things. Mother only purchased a Gucci watch and she bought me another horse. Ian is always the one who has horses imported from Argentina. So yesterday, I complained to Mother and she promised to buy me today. Actually, order is the right word.

We looked at a humongous catalog of horses and I fell in love with one horse immediately. The horse was a sleek shiny chestnut brown and had dark black eyes. Her mane was so glossy that my fingers itched just to hold it. She's a little bigger than me but small enough to let me ride her easily.

Ian is terribly jealous of my new horse that he ordered another one again. The stables in the Kabra mansion are getting quite full. Oh well, I suppose Father can have one built again. Although it might take a very long time.

Well Ta Ta!

* * *

**COMMENTS**

* * *

**Little Lobster**

Lady Natalie, here are some things I would want to say to Your Majesty:

1. Yes, you're beautiful. But, I still think Taylor Swift is MORE beautiful than you. No offense. I'm still your #1 Fan.

2. I HATE IAN! Do tell him that, okay? And, please ask, or better yet, FORCE him to join the club I started in Facebook. It's called "Ian Kabra Haters Club".

3. I agree, hot pink is an AWESOME color. Hey, I have a deal for you. If you admit to the whole world that you LOVE Dan Cahill, and NOT that Alexander van Montague, I will give you 3 hot pink fur coats, 5 Chanel suits, a Vera Wang gown, 2 Prada red high heels, 10 Louis Vuitton and Gucci bags, and a pink Porsche car. How's THAT? Okay, I know you can buy all that, but still . . .

The #1 Natalie/Dan fan,  
~~*Little Lobster*~~

_For number one, no comment. Number two, I'll research your club and join. I'll have to force Ian and that may be pretty hard. Hmm...maybe I can get my other cousins to join. And for number three, I'll get back to you on the next entry. Check back on my next chapter to see. I love torturing people. NK_

_

* * *

_**ISpyForMadeline**

Nat-*coughs* I mean Lady Natalie,

I think you are so...Fashionable.

If you think This 'AleXander' guy your talking about is really handsome then describe him and we'll or I'll tell you if he is cute okay?

and don't you think you're a bit to Harsh...

_Thank you for that very flattering comment. Alexander *sighs dreamily* has darker hair than Ian or me. His eyes are kind of hazelnut brown and his eyelashes are really long. When he looks down, it brushes his cheeks. He has rosy cheeks but the slight pink one, not the super red that makes you look like a lobster or a crab. His hair is wavy and it's like tousled. He's slightly fairer than me but more fairer than Ian. And he's going to be thirteen next week. Dear, I'm nice in my blog. You should see me in person. NK  
_

_

* * *

_**twilight4ever119**

so wish i was shopping right now but i'm going for a ride in rhode island. gonna get ice cream

kels

_Have fun in Rhode Island. You love ice cream? I love it too. But Mother says that it's not very yummy and that it is for toddlers. Oh well, I wouldn't want to disappoint her. NK_

_

* * *

_**Dragonfeith**

Hi Natalie (yet again, NOT!)

OK, one question: Who is Alexander Von whatisface? Have ( yet again) a terrible, horrible time answering all the above!

_How many times do I have to tell you people that Alexander is my neighbor! NK_

_

* * *

_**music4evah**

I hate you.  
I know you hate Dan. Why does everyone think you like him?! THEY ARE SO STUPID! No offense, Natalie/Dan shippers...But that's just...Ew...[Pukes in corner.]  
Also, Natalie, you really should consider improving your grammar. I always thought you were more intelligent than this. And why must you always call everyone 'dear peasants'? Honestly, I can understand you calling them peasants. But 'dear'? We all know you are faking. So stop the so obviously fake friendly-ness.  
...Pft. Of COURSE pepsigirl would call you her 'fashion icon'. [Snorts.] WHY she idolizes you, I shall never know...  
I hate you. And everyone who accuses her of liking Dan...Grow up.

_See? Why can't you people listen to music4evah that I do not like Dan? Music4evah, you are obviously very intelligent because you saw at once that I DO NOT LIKE DAN. Thank you! NK_

_

* * *

_**Um, no flamers!? **_  
_


	6. Nothing to Display

Very happy today. The reason? My horse arrived today! 100% of pure beauty. I'm so excited to ride it. Can't wait!

I'm very irritated with Mother but I must not show it, or else she will do something horrible like cut my allowance to 3 gold bars a week. The horror! You see, Ian and I are home schooled. I tried to go to boarding school when I was seven but I find it so unpleasant that Mother fetched me at once. Ian and I have different tutors. My tutor's name is Master Gudanov. He's part Russian and part something else.

Now, for my attitude with Mother. She instructed Master Gudanov to make me read classic literature. We'll be starting tomorrow. So we'll be reading the works of Robert Louis Stevenson, Jane Austen, Louisa May Alcott, Lewis Carrol, Charles Dickens and William Shakespeare. The first book I have to read is Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. I dread having to read it. It sounds like the book is for boys, all about pirates and stuff. Couldn't I read Sense and Sensibility instead?

I'm annoyed with Master Gudanov too. He gave me a tremendous amount of homework today which I must complete by tomorrow. If I have circles under my eyes tomorrow, I will personally fire my tutor. If his homework turns my hair dry and stingy, I will see to it that his salary is cut.

Do you want to know what my homework is? Translate fourteen pages of La Nausee by Jean-Paul Sartre. Whatever, it sounds like it's for adults. Then I have to write an essay on Confucius which I hate. Why do I need to know about Confucius?

Well, off to do my homework. *sigh*

Farewell...

* * *

**COMMENTS**

* * *

**ISpyForMadeline**

Lady Kabra, (see, I got it right this time)

He's not my type so... YOU THINK HE'S DREAMY?!? well I don't ok? no offense Natalie.

_Well, what's your type? Sorry, I'm very curious. NK_

_

* * *

_**twilight4ever119**

ture ice cream my be for toddlers but not a dairy queen*so cliche* blizzard mainly an oreo one.  
so yesterday i went to chruch,so drab,but the bright side was i got my nails are ocean blue with blue sparkles*separate nail poilish* and have a flower it feel like summer but it's spring.  
i'm not the one who incourages the the whol dan and natalie just gross on a scale of 1-10 it breaks that scale at 39,0,0.

ciao,  
kels

_That reminds me, I have to get my nails done too. I'll call the salon to come to our mansion later. Tell me about it, why do people always encourage the Dan and me thing? We didn't even talk during the hunt! NK  
_

_

* * *

_**Music4evah**

Oh, I flamed you. Trust me. I just did it in such a form that I was talking to Natalie. You just didn't really pay attention...

Natalie:  
I still hate you.  
Why does everyone keep calling you 'Lady Natalie'? It's pathetic.  
Little Lobster! GASP! How could you hate IAN?! Honestly, he's just under the evil influence on his evil mother, and if he makes one wrong move, he's dead, and therefore cannot in any sort of way be around Amy, his soul mate. Really, I expected more from you!  
...Alexander? Um...Is he just super hott? Is that it?  
'Dear friends' is probably worse than 'dear peasants'. And no, I did not instantly imagine you when you started describing yourself. I thought of a little 11 year old brat who's head is bigger than the Kabra Estate.  
Oh yeah. I went there.  
Ian? Jealous of you? My, he HAS fallen far. Ian, get a hold of yourself! You idiot. You make it so hard to not hate you.

_You're right, Ian is under the influence of our Mother. But please don't comment on Mother and call her evil or else she would do something, ahm, horrifying and terrible. Alexander is not only super hot but he's also super sweet. You know, he has manners and Mother calls him the 'perfect little gentleman'. I'll tell Ian about your comment and see how he responds. NK_

* * *

**theskaterbug**

HI! :) What's your horse's name? I have meaningless questions :) And what do you know about your brother and Amy? :)

*ThEsKaTeRbUg*

_i. My horse will be named Nahla. Well actually, Mother named her. She always does that to my pets. ii. I don't know anything about my brother and Amy. I only know that if Ian takes it one step too far, Mother may personally see to his end and Father will annihilate and destroy him. Maybe even strip him of his title as heir to the Lucian dynasty. NK  
_

_

* * *

_**Pepsigirl120**

1. Natalie, you're my idol because no one else is great, fashionable, and smart enough to be.

2. I agree, I do like hot pink.

3. Hey, do you like Pepsi? (This was bound to come up sometime...)

_ can't anybody say that?_

_2. :):)_

_3. __I love Pepsi. Though Mother loathes it, I manage to smuggle some through our cook. NK  
_

_

* * *

_**Dragonfeith**

Hi Natalie (not)

Okay, what would happen if I told you I knew that This Alexander-whatshisface was someone in disccise- who? you ask . . . DAN MWHAHAHA! ( Have a terrible time commenting!)

_Um, first I would puke and then I'll put my dart gun out. Easy as pie! NK  
_

_

* * *

_**harrypottervspercyjackson**

Natalie you like Dan (If you admit it I will put an emoticon of a kitty in the comments). Dan likes you. But he's still mine so don't get your hopes up.  
I still think fur coats are out of style. If it is real fur you are wearing a dead animal, think about it.  
d-8

_You can have Dan. I so do not like him! NK  
_

_

* * *

_**Rainy**

Just kinda wondering- what kind of music do you like?  
And why do you hate people who aren't rich and/or famous?  
And what's the nicest thing you've ever done for anyone (if there is one)

Yeah,I think that's it.

_I like music by Green Day and Paramore. Pretty unexpected, huh? I hate them because Mother taught me to hate them. The nicest thing? I give fashion tips to people who shop discount and have no fashion sense. NK_


	7. Farewell

Well people, I fear this may be my last blog entry. Mother found out and screamed at me for a full fifteen minutes. You see, we Kabras are considered too rich and too fabulous to have a blog. Mother said that it would be a disgrace if her 'friends' found out that her daughter kept an unfabulous thing such as a blog. Yes Mother, your 'friends' who keep hanging on to you because you take them to have tea parties with Victoria Beckham and Posh Spice.

Ian was very furious about it too. My very dear brother said that if his polo teammates ever read my blog, he would have them expelled from the school. You do that, my dear brother and you'll be finding your diary entries in the school website.

While it is hard for me to end this blog, seeing as some have learned through it, I will not be sorry to leave some of you people. People who say that I have a crush on that failure of a Cahill brat. Eww, can you say Fashion Police? I mean, that Dan and his sister wear clothes that are probably from Gap or worse, Wall-Mart.

But I want to say my very first Thank you to all the people who have commented. See, I can be nice after all!

Well dear friends...farewell and goodbye!


End file.
